The purpose of the administrative core is to ensure the effective overall administration and coordination of the Center. To accomplish those goals, the Administrative Core (Core A) has been organized in four specific aims: 1] Track scientific progress and accomplishments for each of the individual projects and cores, 2] Identify and ensure the coordination of related studies at different field sites, 3] Ensure compliance with IRBs and other regulatory authorities for studies of human subjects, and 4] Develop administrative guidelines (including subcontracts) to define the responsibilities of investigators, and to ensure the responsible management of funds. The first objective is to track progress on the Milestones and Timelines developed by the individual projects and cores. This will be accomplished using a combination of electronic (WEB-based) communications, conference calls, site visits, face-to-face meetings, regional scientific interchanges and short-term training. The rationale forthe second objective is that the identification of common (shared) successes and obstacles among field sites is an important justification for this RFA to develop International Centers of Excellence for Malaria Research. The rationale for the third objective is that the enormous number of guidelines and authorities which regulate the performance human studies is a potential obstacle to the success of these studies. This issue will be addressed by hiring a Compliance Officer within the Administrative Core and by providing similar staff support at each of the participating sites. The rationale for the fourth objective is that the management of funds is more difficult with international projects. That challenge will be addressed by providing support to ensure the timely transfers of funds among institutions, by electronic reporting of expenditures, and by drawing on templates that have been used successfully in the past for subcontracts. The long-term objectives of the Administrative Core are to: 1] develop expertise in research administration within West and Central Africa, 2] provide regional leadership on administrative issues related to health research and 3] provide a foundation to move from capacity building (training of individuals) to the development of research institutions and networks.